


Leap Year

by beesquestionmark



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M stuff is tagged before each chapter/chap summaries posted at the end, and also kind of soft emotionally?, and he really seems to care about me?, anna is like if my bf won't propose i will do it mySELF, even if i have to enlist the help of this grumpy man, leap year modern AU, of course it's nice that he's cute, oh Uh Oh, okay and also strong and brave?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesquestionmark/pseuds/beesquestionmark
Summary: Frozen Kristanna Leap Year AU. When yet another anniversary passes without a marriage proposal from her boyfriend, Anna decides to take action. Aware of a Celtic tradition that allows women to pop the question on Feb. 29, she plans to follow Hans to Dublin and ask him to marry her. Fate has other plans, however, and Anna winds up on the other side of the Emerald Isle with handsome, but grumpy, Kristoff - a man who may just lead Anna down the road to true love.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 61





	1. Little Blue Box

It was going to be a special dinner, and such an occasion called for a new dress. Anna knew she typically justified these sorts of purchases too easily (Elsa would remind her of this sometimes but come _on_ , Anna rationalized that she could’ve been spending the money on way worse things than her wardrobe) but tonight _really_ called for a dress. 

Anna stood on the platform of her favorite boutique, looking at herself in the mirror as a sales associate pinned up the hem a few more inches. 

“There’s such a line between classy and dowdy, you know?” Anna said. “Midi skirts look cute on some people but they make me feel so frumpy.”

“And you’re going for knee length - I wouldn’t worry too much about being the town harlot.” the associate joked. “You’ve got good legs, show ‘em off!”

Anna smiled, but before she could say anything her phone pinged. It was a text from Olaf, her best friend. 

**WHERE ARE YOU**

Anna raised an eyebrow. Olaf was always excited, though, so this might not mean anything. 

**I’m at Oaken’s Boutique. Why?**

**I WILL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES!!!!!!! DO NOT LEAVE!!!!!!!!**

**Olaf, is something going on?**

**I have news!!!! And i HAVE to tell you in person. I’m running!!!!**

**Don’t run!! Your asthma!!**

**I’m powerwalking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Anna furrowed her brow, thinking about what it could be. Olaf had exciting news to share almost always - gossip, a good day, a bird he saw, but he usually would just text her or call her. What could be so important that it required her in person attention?

Sure enough, in ten minutes, he was there. 

“Anna!” he said, waving an arm and rushing over.

“Olaf!” Anna said, stepping down to hug her friend.

“Love the dress, love the dress. Occasion?”

Anna smiled coyly. “Last night Hans told me that he made reservations at Menton for a special dinner tonight. _And_ we’re coming up on our four year anniversary. _And_ when I asked what the ‘special’ part of it was he said…. _it’s a surprise._ ”

Olaf gasped. “Then this just makes what I’m going to tell you even more important.” he stepped up on the platform and took Anna’s hands. “Just fifteen minutes ago, I saw Hans coming out of Tiffany’s with a little. Blue. Box.”

Anna screamed. 

“I know! I know!” Olaf said, jumping up and down with her. “He took it out of the bag and looked at it, smiled, then put it back in the bag. It’s perfectly ring sized.” 

Anna took a step back, beaming. After four years, it was all coming together - she had the job of her dreams, great friends, and now her beloved boyfriend would be her _fiance_. It was almost too much. 

“I feel like I’m gonna cry.” Anna said.

“Save it for tonight.” Olaf said, hugging her. “Okay, let me see your surprised face.”

Anna opened her mouth in an ‘O’ and clapped her hands to her cheeks. 

“You look like a child actor in a black and white film.” 

Anna gasped dramatically and swung her head to the side.

“Okay we’ll work on this later.” Olaf said. “For now, let’s get your dress - you’ll need shoes.”

“Nails!”

“We’ll get our nails done - and what are you doing with your hair?”

… 

Anna walked into the dimly lit restaurant later that night, arm threaded through her boyfriend’s. Hans had complimented her curled hair and new dress and had been in such good spirits when he picked her up. He was a good man, Anna knew that, but he could be so grouchy and distant sometimes. His job is very challenging - he works as a cardiologist, and so often has to deliver bad news or work with troubling patients. It’s a lot to put on one man to handle. She understood. 

But tonight he was glowing and Anna could hardly contain her excitement. They were seated and Hans sent out for wine and some oysters. 

“I’m leaving for my conference tomorrow.” Hans said. 

“Where is it again?” Anna asked. “Cork?”

“Dublin.” Hans corrected. “We’ve got the convention hall in city center.” 

“It’ll be beautiful to spend some time there.” Anna sighed. “We should go one day!” 

“Of course.” Hans said, dropping the conversational thread. “But, I’m glad I can share _this_ news with you before I go.”

Anna held her breath as Hans reached into his jacket and pulled out the promised blue box. Olaf was right! Anna didn’t have to fake her surprise - she was so overwhelmed with the emotion that she felt the tears coming before he even set the box down in front of her. Anna knew four years wasn’t unforgivably long to wait for a proposal - but they were both adults, of appropriate age throughout their entire courtship, and they were talking about moving in together, about building a future, so to have evidence of that commitment, of his devotion, a promise to show her how much he loved her with - 

A pair of earrings. 

They were lovely, yes, diamonds nestled in the little velvet box, but they were most decidedly earrings, and not an engagement ring.

“Oh - earrings.” Anna said, unable to contain herself. 

“Great news, sweetheart.” Hans said, not even noticing her disappointment. “We got an interview for the apartment that we wanted - the Kensington!”

The Kensington was a luxury apartment building nestled in a quiet area of Cambridge - it had every amenity one could ask for, was a refurbished 18th century colonial building, and with the complex divided into only six units, there was enough space for a budding family, or a lavish party. Seldom were there openings, and never have they been advertised, but Hans heard from a coworker that a space was to open, and Anna and Hans quickly applied. 

“W-what?” Anna asked. 

“I got the phone call yesterday.” Hans beamed. “They want to interview us in person - I was thinking you could wear those.” he gestured to the earrings. “It’s a quick turnaround - tomorrow morning - but my flight isn’t until nine p.m. anyway.”

Alright,” Anna said, still coming down from her excitement. 

“It’s thrilling, isn’t it? It's just the sort of place we were looking for.” He leaned back and sipped his wine. “And I’ve heard that since it’s an in-person interview, it means they’re likely between us and one other applicant. Those are good odds!” 

“Good odds indeed.” Anna nodded. _But sometimes safe gambles still don’t win._

…

**ANNA: Can u guys come over?**

Anna tossed her phone to the side. It was late the next day, and she’d already seen Hans off to the airport in his cab. The day had been a whirlwind of the interview, and packing, and saying goodbye, and still not being engaged. So Anna needed the company of her friends. 

_Ping!_

**ELSA: I’m just getting home from barre, but once I shower, yes.**

**OLAF: Is something wrong hun?????**

**ANNA: :/**

**OLAF: Twenty minutes! I will be there in twenty minutes!**

**ELSA: Oh no honey, I’ll be there soon too.**

**ANNA: thanks guys :) I’m fine, like mostly, so no need to rush. I just could use some company**

**OLAF: eighteen minutes!!!**

Olaf showed up first, hugging Anna as soon as he walked through the door. By the time he’d come in, settled down, and fixed him and Anna a couple drinks, Elsa arrived. 

“So I take it no proposal, huh?” Olaf opened. 

“Proposal?” Elsa gasped.

Anna waived her hand. “It was all in my head. Hans had said that our dinner last night was going to be special, and since our anniversary was just a few days ago, I thought he was just splitting the occasions. One day to celebrate us as a dating couple, once to celebrate commitment...I don’t know. What I’d had worked out in my head was all very romantic.” she sighed. “But he had gotten me a pair of earrings, which are lovely -”

“These?” Olaf pointed at her ears.

“Yes.”

“Those are some pretty big diamonds.”

“I know, I know. I did feel like a brat for being disappointed. Any girl would be thrilled to have a boyfriend who gets her diamond earrings to celebrate that they have an interview for an apartment to move in together. It should be enough, right?”

“It’s not like you threw them back in his face, or are upset that they weren’t big enough.” Elsa rationalized. “If you thought you were going to finally get engaged, and then didn’t, I think it’s reasonable to be upset.”

“Yeah…” Anna sighed. 

“How did the interview go, though?” Elsa asked. 

“Fine. We met with a panel and talked about how we loved the apartment, and what we wanted for ourselves there, and how lovely the apartment is, and how lovely they are, and how lovely we are - I do really want this apartment. Like, a lot. It’s gorgeous, you guys. I just felt like there were rocks in my stomach all day.” 

“Do you think you could say something to him? Maybe talk about getting engaged soon?” Elsa suggested. 

“Do it soon, so it doesn’t eat at you. Maybe tomorrow.” Olaf suggested. 

“He’s at a work conference in Dublin.” Anna flopped back. “So I can’t talk to him until he’s back - early March.” 

“Oh, that makes it harder. This isn’t really a phone call sort of conversation.” Elsa said. 

“Or - maybe this is just _perfect_!” Olaf said.

“What? How is any of this perfect?”

“It’s a leap year!” 

“Olaf, I thought you were cutting back on sugar.” 

He waved his arms. “In Ireland there’s this tradition called Bachelor’s Day. On every leap year, February 29th, women can propose to their boyfriends!”

“I mean, they can do that every day.” Elsa teased.

“Yes, yes!” Olaf waved his hands. “But it’s a tradition there - it’d be cute, and it’d be perfect! You know he wants to marry you - you’ve been together for four years, you’re trying to move in together, he tells you he loves you and buys you diamonds already. This is just getting the ball rolling, because clearly he’s willing to take his sweet time.” 

Anna leaned forward. “You know I’ve still got several days before Leap Day - I could get out there in time easily. Surprise him at the conference!” 

“Are you sure about this?” Elsa asked. 

“I love Hans.” Anna said. “I’m not afraid to propose - it’s not like he’ll say no.” 

“I’ll look up flights.” Olaf pulled out his phone. “If you leave tomorrow you’ll be right behind him!”

“Yes! Elsa - help me pack, please!” 

Elsa shrugged and followed Anna to find her suitcase.

…

Anna was on a plane the next morning, tuning into a movie as she ate the bag of pretzels she’d pocketed from earlier.

“Ladies and Gentlemen…” the intercom interrupted with a _bzzt_. “We are expecting some imminent turbulence. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. 

Within a minute the plane dropped and Anna gripped her seat. The plane jutted up and down and to the side and though Anna tried to calm herself - the pilots are trained, and there’s two of them, and this isn’t the first time she’s ever experienced turbulence though of course it’s never been this bad.

“I’ve never felt sick on a plane before.” the man next to her said quietly. “Every time it jolts I feel like we’re going to fall out of the sky.” 

“We technically are falling out of the sky every time it drops.” the man next to him said. “Each turbulence jolt can have us fall as much as 5,000 feet, we just don’t realize since there’s nothing to look at and compare it to.”

“Five _thousand_? Oh, I really am going to be sick.”

“What? Are you sure-?” Anna began, but was interrupted again with;

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm. We are releasing the oxygen masks. Please put on your own mask before assisting others.” 

Anna looped her mask over her mouth and held on tightly to the armrests. 

The plane continued shaking and dropping. Anna looked out the window and saw lighting flash to the side of them. How close could it be? Could a plane really be struck by lighting? What would happen then? What if the plane fell into the sea and they were drowned by the storm?

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Wales. Touch down in fifteen minutes. Please leave on your masks, and stay seated with your seatbelts on. We will keep you updated.” 

“Wales?” Anna said, her words slightly muffled by the mask. “We can’t go to Wales! I’ve got to go to Dublin!”

“I’m happy we’re landing at all!” the man next to her said. 

Anna bit her lip. She supposed that was true enough. Okay, Wales. She still had time. She could work her way to Dublin. And she would. Because she was going to propose to Hans.

…

**ELSA: Oh my God, I’m just glad you’re okay!!**

**OLAF: You should write a memoir! Seriously.**

**ANNA: it was scary, but I’m fine! We just got shaken a little**

**ELSA: So what’s the plan?**

**ANNA: There was a break in the storm, so I made it on a boat to take me to Cork. From there I should be able to get a train or a flight to Dublin, and then we are back! On! Track!**

“We’re going to be docking early.” 

“What?” Anna looked up from her phone.

“Do you not see the waves? The storm is rolling back in. We’re not a big enough ship to be out in something like this.”

“Oh, please, I’m just trying to get up to Dublin to see my boyfriend-”

“I don’t care if you’re going to see the good Lord himself, we’re docking in Arendelle!”

“Arendelle?” Anna called after the sailor as he walked away. “Where on earth is Arendelle?”

…

Arendelle, as it turns out, is a small coastal town of Ireland, about a four hour drive from Dublin. Which, okay, is manageable. Annoying, but manageable. Anna was trying to maintain some optimism as she walked into town. There were few things there - a couple shops, a smattering of homes, and what looked like a pub with a ‘vacancy’ sign in the window. It was cute, with a mossy green sheen over everything - probably due to the unnecessary level of rain this part of the world seemed to get. 

“Hello?” Anna called out as she walked in. The pub was a counter with some bottles behind it, two men sitting on stools, and a couple tables. It was mostly empty, but it was also five p.m. on a Tuesday night, so Anna supposed she couldn’t be surprised. 

“Hello!” an old man called out to her from a table in the corner.

Anna waved. She was just going to presume he wasn’t the owner of the establishment. 

“Hello?” she called out again. “I’m - uh - here to inquire about the vacancy?” 

“Yeah?” someone called out. A young man with mussed blond hair stepped out of back room. “Whaddya want?”

Anna stepped forward, looking up at him. “Just a room. I’ve had quite a day. And I’ll need a taxi to take me to Dublin.”

“There’s no taxis to Dublin.” 

“That’s not possible.” Anna insisted. 

“It’s a horrible city, why would anyone want to go there anyway?”

“Well, I-”

“That was rhetorical, I don’t need your life story.” 

“Just give me the number for the cab company.” Anna demanded. “We’ll see what they say.” 

“There’s only one cab company in Arendelle.”

“That’s fine - just give me the number.”

The man shrugged and grabbed a card from the wall-hanging phone (when was the last time she saw a phone actually attached to a wall? What century was she in?) and handed it to her with a flick of his wrist.

“Thank you, uh-”

“Kristoff.”

“Thank you, Kristoff. I’m Anna.”

“Okay.”

Anna stepped away from the counter into a corner to make the call. She punched the numbers into her phone and bit her lip, trying to think how she’d best persuade this driver to take her the four hours. Surely someone wouldn’t mind a day trip if she made it worth their while. This whole trip had been so cumbersome, she’d pay almost any price just to be in Dublin; to be reunited with Hans.

“Hello?” a deep voice said.

“Hi, I’m in need of a taxi to Dublin.” 

“Nay, sorry, we’re not in the business of driving redheads.”

“Wait, what?”

“Or girls who wear floral print dresses. Or show up in pubs hollering the second the arrive.”

“I did not holler! Wait, how did you know what I was - wait a minute!”

Anna whipped around to see Kristoff on the phone, cord stretched around the corner. He was laughing. 

“Hey!” Anna hung up her phone, stuffing it back in her purse. “Of course you’re the only driver in this whole town.” she said crossly. 

“What can I say! I’m a man of industry.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Alright then, what’ll it take for you to drive me?”

“Like I said, I hate Dublin.” Kristoff folded his arms. “It’s a dirty city full of liars and cheats and there’s no good reason to go there.” 

“I’ll pay you to take me there and for the drive back.” Anna insisted. “I know it’s very out of your way, but I really need to get there.” 

“I wouldn’t take you there for five hundred pounds.” Kristoff said, shaking his head. The phone rang behind him. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

Anna seethed as Kristoff pulled the cord around the corner to take the call. 

…

“Hello?” Kristoff said quietly. 

“Mr. Bjorgman?”

“Yes.” 

“This is Ainsley Smith with Dublin Capital, regarding your mortgage payment.”

“Right. I’m working on it, I promise.” 

“I’m very glad to hear that Mr. Bjorgman. However, if payment is not received within two weeks - as you are now six months behind - the bank will move to begin foreclosure proceedings.”

“No!” Kristoff said, a little louder than he intended to. “No.” he said, more quietly this time. “I can get the money together. It’s just been a bit lean, you know.”

“It’s tough all around, but that doesn’t change your contract.”

“I know.” Kristoff said, leaning his head against the wall. “I’ll find the money. I promise.” 

“Glad to hear it, Mr. Bjorgman.” 

Kristoff hung up the phone. He hated when people called him Mister anything. It was too formal, too stiff. He sagged his shoulders. He really did need the money, he knew that. His hatred of Dublin may be founded, but he had to overcome it for now.

“As a matter of fact,” he said, stepping back into the room and putting the phone back on the hook. “I will take you to Dublin for five hundred pounds.

Anna frowned and studied him for a second. He hoped he hadn’t asked for too high of a price. Three hundred could do it. It was better than nothing.

“Fine.” Anna said. “Let’s leave now.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Kristoff jutted his chin at the window, where Anna could see that it had resumed pouring. “Besides, didn’t you come in asking for a room?”


	2. Cows, Standing in the way of True Love

Kristoff didn’t know if he was supposed to wake her up, but it was already ten a.m. and there was no sign of Anna coming downstairs. It was really very annoying, considering that it was  _ her _ trip, and she had been so insistent on leaving yesterday. Besides, he had arranged for Paul to manage the bar in his absence, but Paul was a bit of an idiot and a near-harmless thief, so Kristoff knew the longer they were gone the less alcohol would actually get paid for. But who else was supposed to do the job? Stan? The man wore vests, for Christ’s sake. It wasn’t a good look for the bar. 

He wiped down the bar, arranged the bottles, and moved a lot of the cash into the safe. He’d pay the bills when he got back, and the money he’d get from Anna would be enough to cover one mortgage payment, hopefully staving off foreclosure. Just for a bit, business would be up in a bit. Kristoff ran the bar well, chatted with the regulars, and didn’t overcharge. Shouldn’t that be enough for a successful business? 

There was a bounding down steps, and a loud thump as two feet hit the ground, and Kristoff figured that was his guest. Or, some sort of goblin had gotten in. He’d take his chances. 

“Morning!” the chipper voice of non-goblin Anna called out.

“Kitchen.” he responded simply. 

Anna walked in, her hair in two plaits and wearing some sort of dress that would not be comfortable for a long drive. 

“Ready?” Kristoff asked. 

“Very!” Anna smiled. “Where are we going for breakfast?”

Kristoff furrowed his brow. “There’s not quite an assortment of diners here. This isn’t New York City.”

“Oh, I’m not from New York.” Anna said. “I’m from Boston.”

He wasn’t asking. “Regardless, there’s not really a ‘breakfast place’ here.” 

“Well, let me make something then.” Anna pushed past him and began rifling through cabins. 

“Please, help yourself, oh no go ahead, I insist.” Kristoff said quietly.

“I’ll make some for you too, don’t worry.” Anna sliced two english muffins and toasted them, then pulled out some butter and jam. “Do you have a thermos?” she asked.

“What is this, the Ritz Carlton?”

“Well what do you want me to put the coffee in?”

“I have a bucket.”

“Kristoff-” 

“You don’t need coffee. You’ve got too much energy for one person, anyway.”  _ That must be why she needs forty hours of sleep. _ Kristoff thought. _ To recharge. _

Anna rolled her eyes. “Fine, then let’s hit the road.”

…

**ANNA: Well, things could be going better. But they could also be going worse! So we’ll call this a wash.**

**ELSA: Honestly, thank God the pub had a room. At least you didn’t have to sleep outside or something.**

**OLAF: are you going to surprise Hans?**

**ANNA: half-surprise. I called him this morning to tell him I was in Ireland, and he was surprised by that. And he knows I’m coming up to Dublin now. But he doesn’t know whyyyyy ;)**

**OLAF: this is so exciting. What an adventure!**

**ELSA: Are you taking a bus?**

**ANNA: there’s no buses from a town this small, I already googled it. But I have a cab hired. He’s actually yelling for me right now lol**

**ELSA: Well, sooner you’re on the road, sooner you’re back with Hans!**

**ANNA: Hopefully we’ll be able to just chat and then these hours will fly by! The towns aren’t THAT far apart.**

**OLAF: I’m sure it’ll be a lovely day! Maybe once you get to Dublin you’ll even have time for some shopping! Pick me up something**

**ANNA: Haha, you know I never return empty handed.**

**OLAF: This time, she means she’ll be back with a ring ;)**

…

“So why do you hate Dublin so much?”

“What?” Kristoff called over the music - he had been playing it loudly intentionally; he didn’t want to talk. 

Anna clearly didn’t get the hint - she just turned down the music.

“Why do you hate Dublin so much? It can’t be that bad.” 

“I just do.”

“I mean all cities have crime, and all cities get a bit dirty. I’ve never been to Dublin, but I’m sure it’s-”

“I just don’t like it. Please drop it. Can’t you just be happy I’m taking you?”

“Well I am paying you 500.” Anna pointed out.

“Anna-”

“Fine. Fine. I’m just glad we’re going.”

“Why are you so desperate to be there, anyway?” Kristoff asked. He didn’t really want the answer, but clearly she was going to talk either way, so it might as well be about her life so it wasn’t about his.

“I’m proposing to my boyfriend.”

“What, did he forget how to do it?”

“Oh, girls can’t propose to their boyfriends, huh?”

“No, no, of course they can.” Kristoff waved his hand. “I just - why would he drag you all the way out here just to make you do it?”

“He didn’t. I’m coming out here to surprise him. I only just called him.”

“How’d he take it?”

“He was excited. Said he can’t wait to see me.”

“Well that’s good.” 

“Were you expecting something else?” Anna pressed.

“I don’t know, if he’d reacted badly that might mean he was hiding something.”

“Like what?”

“A girl, or something-”

“A  _ what _ ?” Anna exclaimed.

“I don’t know!” Kristoff said.  _ Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. Very, very wrong. _

“Why would you even think of that?” Anna demanded.

Kristoff batted off that question. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“I don’t! You’re right!”

“Or me!”

“Again, yes! I’m sorry!”

Anna folded her arms and looked out the window.

Kristoff bit his lip, regret flowing over him. “I really am sorry.” he said again. He meant it.

“It’s fine.” Anna said, uncrossing her arms. Hopefully a show of forgiveness. “You didn’t know what you were saying.” 

“I didn’t.”

“We’ve been dating for four years.” Anna said, explaining to him and to herself. “Over four years, now. We’ve talked about marriage before - never really seriously, never really planning, but we both want to get married, and I know he sees a future with me.”

“That’s good.” Kristoff said.

“That’s not.” Anna pointed to the twenty or so cows that filled the road in front of them. 

Kristoff laughed. “Oh, you’ll get a real Irish experience now.” 

“This happens often?”

“More often than in Boston!”

Kristoff stopped the car and put it in park. Anna and Kristoff both stepped out of the car.

“Cows, please move.” Anna said.

Surprisingly enough, the cows did not obey.

“Please!” Anna tried again.

“Why don’t you give one a tap.” Kristoff suggested, smiling a little. 

Anna walked up and gently shoved at a cow. Again, it did not care. She wheeled around to look at Kristoff. “I don't want to push too hard!”

He laughed. “I promise that won’t be a problem.”

“I don’t want to hurt them!”

“I stand by my previous statement.”

“Cows, please! You are standing in the way of true love!” Anna pleaded, pushing at the cow’s butts. 

Kristoff watched and chuckled. Yep, she was a city girl all right. “I think we’re just gonna have to wait this out.” 

“Ugh!” Anna said, stomping backwards without - “EW!” she yelled, having stepped in cow dung. “DISGUSTING!”

Kristoff lost it. 

“These are new shoes!” Anna whined, leaning against the car and trying to scrape it off. 

Kristoff was still laughing. 

Anna hopped up a little onto the car, focused on salvaging her shoe.

“Oh, you can just toss ‘em in the wash-”

“The  _ wash _ ? Have you ever even owned shoes?” Anna said, shoving herself against the car -

-and accidentally shoving it down the hill.

“Is the car rolling?” Kristoff said, his voice quick and panicky.

“Uh-”

Kristoff ran after it, going faster than Anna had seen a human being ever run before. He jumped and flung himself onto the front of the car, as though he could slow or stop it by sheer willpower alone. The car merely gained speed and ran off the road, into a shallow ravine.

“My purse is in there!” Anna yelled, running after him. 

Kristoff hopped off the hood of the car and back to dry land without getting wet himself, but the car would need a tow to be free of the ravine, and would probably need a lot of work. Great. Another thing he absolutely did not have money for. 

“Oh,” Kristoff groaned. “I just finished paying it off.”

…

They had no choice but to continue on foot. Kristoff knew where the next closest town way and they could call for a tow there, and maybe get Anna on a train or perhaps a different cab. He was tired. He was done.

“I can pay for the tow.” Anna said quietly. She had money, more than enough, for anything. It was clear Kristoff was not in the same situation. And far be it from her to deprive the good people of Arendelle of their only taxi driver.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kristoff said.

“I mean, it is my fault-”

“It’s not. How were you supposed to know you were strong enough to send a car hurtling down the road?”

Anna giggled. “It’s not every day a girl finds out she has super strength.”

“I knew the car was on a slope, I should’ve put the brake on.” 

Anna looked up at him. He was trying to be heroic, and she didn’t want to embarrass him. She would give him the money, but just as a really big tip. But for now, she changed the subject. “It was nice of you to get my bag out.” she swung the suitcase a little bit to illustrate the effect.

“Well, that was the small blessing of the day I suppose.” Kristoff signed. “The car may be stuck in a body of water, but it’s a shallow one.” 

“It’s - wait! Do you hear that?” Anna looked over her shoulder.

Kristoff turned and saw a car, a light blue van, approaching. 

“Oh, perfect! Perfect! Thank you!” Anna hopped up and down.

“What are you so excited about?” Kristoff asked, confused.

“They can give us a ride.”

“What? No they can’t. We don’t know them.”

“Shush.” Anna waved her hand dismissively as the van pulled up.

A man in his mid-twenties leaned out of the drivers seat, smiling down at Anna. “Seems like you two are havin’ some trouble here.”

Anna beamed. “Yes, we’re just trying to make it to the next town and-”

“Say no more.” The man said kindly. The van door opened up to reveal two men sitting on a makeshift couch of sorts, pressed against the side. One man hopped out and offered Anna his hand. She shook it.

“We’d be happy to give you a ride.” he said.

“That would be wonderful.” Anna smiled. “Kristoff?”

“I’m not very comfortable with this.” he said, brow furrowed.

“Come on, it’s just a short ride.” Anna insisted.

“Anna, you can’t go with people you’ve never met.” Kristoff said, his voice hushed. 

“You’re being ridiculous. This is the hospitality and kindness Ireland is famous for!” 

“Your bag, miss?” the man asked.

“Why, thank you.” Anna said with dramatic politeness, looking Kristoff in the eye to say  _ See? And you were all worried for nothing. _

The man put the bag in the side of the van, in front of his friend, and shut the door.

Kristoff continued. “Anna, I don’t know what cartoon you came from-”

“This is just like your suspicion with Dublin. Unfounded!” Anna interrupted. “That city is full of nice people who I’m sure would’ve helped us. This van is full of nice people who - “

“They’re driving away.” Kristoff said flatly.

“What?” Anna spun around to see the van speeding away, her suitcase tucked inside. “Hey!” she took off running, as if she could possibly catch up. “Hey! That’s my bag!”

She ran as fast as she could, but the van (being a van) was faster, and they soon disappeared around a bend.

“Well,” Kristoff stuck his hands in his pockets. “Looks like we’re still on foot.”

…

Luckily (and did they ever need luck that day), the next town was fairly close. The walk took about half an hour, which was a length Anna had done before, but that was when she was out to enjoy herself, not slugging herself to the next town after being outwitted and robbed. What was that again, about time relativity? Einstein was maybe onto something, because this walk felt like it took 400 years.

“Here, let’s duck in here.” Kristoff put his hand on Anna’s lower back to steer her into a pub. 

“I still have my phone, I can call the tow service-”

“Hey!” Kristoff said quickly, pulling her off to the side.

“What-”

“Sh!”

“Don’t  _ ‘sh’ _ me-”

“Please.” Kristoff said, his voice quiet, his hand still on her waist.

“What’s going on?”

“Don’t be obvious, but look at the back corner table.”

Anna popped up to her tiptoes and scanned, until she saw “My suitcase!”

“That is it, right? Those are the thieves?”

“Yes.” Anna said. One of the thieves picked a floral blazer up out of the suitcase. “That’s mine for sure!” Anna clenched her fists and stomped over. 

The three men looked up at her, clearly not processing that she was the woman from earlier. 

“You have  _ my _ suitcase.” Anna said, eyes narrowed.

They didn’t say much. Until one said. “Okay…?”

“I want it back!” Anna followed up.

“Look, lady-”

“Just hand it back over and then we can be done here.” Kristoff appeared behind Anna.

“Oh, ‘ _ then we can be done here? _ ’” one of them mocked him, standing up. “Go home.”

“What?” Kristoff said flatly.

“There’s three of us, and one of you.”

“Two of us!” Anna piped in.

“Gonna let your girlfriend get in a bar fight?” 

“I’m not his-”

“She could kick all three of your asses, easy.”

“Well,” one of the men squared up Kristoff. “Let’s see how you fare first.” the man swung and suckerpunched Kristoff. 

Kristoff bucked back a little, rubbed his jaw, and swung back at the man, knocking him out cold.

“What!” Anna yelled as the man crumpled to the ground like a doll. She looked up at Kristoff, mouth open in amazement. She looked at the two men left. “Oh you wanna go?” she launched herself at a dark-haired man, swiping punches at him.

“Hey! Hey!” he cried as Anna pounded into him with her fists.

The free man looked down at his knocked out companion, and then up at Kristoff, saying, “Buddy, I don’t-”

Kristoff punched him in the stomach.

“Hey, hey!” the bartender, as well as two other people, came running up to the scene and grabbed Kristoff, Anna, and one of the men.

“Settle down!” the bartender dragged them apart. “Get out, the lot of ye!”

“My suitcase!”

“Here!” the bartender flipped it shut and put it in her arms. “Now get out!”

Anna and Kristoff were all but thrown out of the building, roughed up, hearts pounding, suitcase in hand. The scuffle was brief but successful, and Anna still replayed the image of Kristoff knocking out a man with one punch - one punch! Like a movie!

“You…” Anna trailed off, looking up at him. “Thanks.” she said, swallowing. “For having my back in there.” 

Kristoff smiled down at her. “Happy to do it.”


	3. They Have to Share a Room...and There is Only One Braincell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some M stuff so if that's not your style i've posted a chapter summary at the end. you can read most of the way through until you hit that point, but regardless, full summary is there.

**ELSA: Anna, please tell me if you’re kidding. Please** **_be_ ** **kidding**

**ANNA: I’m serious! I was in a pub fight!!!**

**OLAF: :0 we should get knuckle tattoos when you’re back!!**

**ANNA: :0**

**ELSA: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OLAF: aren’t you in Dublin yet?**

**ANNA: It’s been a TRIP guys, let me tell you. Kristoff says we can find a train that should be able to get me there. There’s a station, hopefully they’re running**

**ELSA: You do sound like you’re having fun though**

**ANNA: Elsa I’m not sure if I’ve had this much fun in my entire life**

**OLAF: What about when Hans took you to Bermuda?**

**ANNA: That was nice! This is just different.**

**ANNA: But I did really like Bermuda**

**ANNA: Like a lot!**

**ANNA: sooooo much**

Anna had repacked the bag up neatly - nothing seemed to be missing - and Kristoff offered to carry it. After all, Anna was still in heels so that seemed cumbersome enough. She didn’t ask him to do it, and felt a little bad, but he certainly was strong enough to slug around the 30 pound bag and, he was right, her feet  _ were _ hurting.

“How far is it to the station now?”

“Under half a mile.” Kristoff said. 

“It’s kind of late.” Anna checked her phone - it was just past five. “Do you think there will be more trains?”

“I think so.” Kristoff said firmly, then his face faltered. “I hope so.”

Anna bit her lip and tried to pick up the pace - she hoped that a few saved moments would matter. The train station came into view fairly quickly - a small building off the side of a long road, flanked with fields and hills of rich green on either side. Anna could see the remnants of some old stone building up the hill.

They arrived at the station in under ten minutes, Anna rushing to the ticket counter in hopes of shaving off precious seconds.

“Hello!” she burst out, desperately. 

“Hello.” the station master smiled back, not matching her intensity. “What can I do you for?”

“Are there any more trains?”

“You’re in luck!” he smiled. “There’s one more leaving the station today.”

Anna beamed back at Kristoff. He gave her a small smile in return.

“Great, I’ll take it.” she said. 

“Nearly missed it, too. Train leaves in an hour.”

Anna and the station master had very different ideas of what ‘nearly missed’ meant. But that didn’t matter. Anna nodded and handed over her credit card.

“Two tickets?” the station master confirmed, looking over at Kristoff. 

Anna balked for a second - would he still be coming along? His only duty to her was to be a cab driver, and that obligation had ceased when she sent his car hurdling into a ravine.

“I-It would be easier to get back to Arendelle from Dublin.” Kristoff said quickly. 

Anna furrowed her brow for a second - that couldn’t possibly be true. But she liked having him with her throughout this. And it would be nice to have someone actually help her get to her destination - the journey had certainly been fraught so far.

“There’s not a direct train, but there’s, uh, one that gets me close.” Kristoff explained.

Oh. Anna nodded. “Alright.” she turned back to the ticket counter. “Two tickets please.”

“Right-o. Sixty dollars please.”

Kristoff stepped forward. “I’ve got it-”

“Don’t be silly.” Anna nudged him. “It’s my payment for your accompanying me.” 

Kristoff gave her a look she couldn’t identify - slightly confused, but not displeased - but he let her pay and take the two tickets. They walked away from the station.

“What do we do for an hour?” Anna huffed. “I don’t want to just sit here.”

“There’s the ruins up there. I bet we could hike up and down.”

“In an hour?”

“Easy. I’ll take twenty minutes up, twenty down, twenty to sort of walk around and explore. Quick visit, but when are you going to be back here again?”

The sentence struck Anna in a way she didn’t expect. She probably would never be back here again - Ireland, maybe one day. After she proposed to Hans here it’d be a special place for them. But this adventure, this time with Kristoff, she’d never be able to replicate it. As soon as they went their separate ways, it would be over.

“You’re right.” she said. “We should go check it out.”

The hill was steep, but it was still only a hill. Anna figured she could handle it. Unfortunately she was more out of shape than she remembered. Anna followed half a step behind Kristoff. Thighs burning, she watched him jealousy as he moved up the hill with ease, like he had spent his whole life hiking.

“You good?” he looked back at her and smiled. 

“Yeah.” she wheezed. 

He laughed and grabbed her hand, tugging her up next to him. “Nearly there.” he promised. 

Anna squeezed his hand, realizing how comforting it was to have him there - on the mountain, here in Ireland, in her life. She had bristled against him at first; he was so abrupt and quiet - most people were always polite to her, and either ignored her or talked to her at length. She wasn’t used to him, or people like him. But she supposed most people would’ve given up on her a lot sooner - they usually did. He owed her a taxi ride and he’d given her an adventure.

“Here we are!” Kristoff announced, taking his hand out of Anna’s and crossing his arms.

“I feel like we climbed Everest.” Anna huffed. “That was way longer than twenty minutes.”

Kristoff laughed. “What do you think?” he gestured around. 

“Have you been here before?” Anna asked. 

“No.” Kristoff said. “It’s close - I know. But I’ve never...I’ve never bothered to make the journey.” 

“I love being among old things like this.” Anna said, walking into the ruins. “Makes you wonder what happened here, right where you’re standing.”

“Well, this is a hallway, so probably nothing.” 

Anna looked back to roll her eyes at him. “You’ve got no imagination. Maybe two lovers kissed here for the first time. Maybe there was a window here and someone looked out and saw all the hills below and fell in love and realized they could stay here forever. Maybe two people worked in the castle and their eyes locked here-”

Kristoff scoff-laughed and leaned against a wall, looking at Anna. “Is love all that matters to you? Is that all you think about?”

“Well what’s wrong with that?” Anna shrugged. 

“I don’t know. You drag yourself all the way out here to propose to your boyfriend, you’re up here fantasizing about people who aren’t even real. I’m not sure you’ve even really talked about anything else that you actually care about.” 

“Well I work as-” 

“No I don’t wanna know that.” Kristoff said, waving his hand. “Well, I do, but that’s not what I’m asking.”

“Then what are you?”

“If…” he paused for a second, thinking. “If your house was on fire, and you only had sixty seconds...what would you take?”

Anna bit her lip. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t think too hard about it. Whatever you think of first, that has to be important to you.”

“Well, what would you pick?” she turned the question back to him.

The rain started then, misting at first, but the cloud coverage indicated more was to come. Kristoff looked at her, a smile drew across his face. “I know what I’d pick.”

Before Anna could press him further, a whistle pierced through the air. 

Anna froze. “Was that a train whistle?” 

“Seems kind of early.” Kristoff said. “We should go.” 

They ran down the hill, sliding and falling, rushing desperately to the station as they saw the train - all too far away - come into the station and then pull away. 

“I’m sorry.” the station master apologized. “Normally, in the old days, I could’ve held it for you. But you know how people are these days. All time and money.” 

“No, no. I understand.” Anna said sadly. “When is the next one?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. 3:12.” he said.

“3:12” Anna said, face falling forward. 

“My wife and I - we have an inn.” The station master said. “You’re welcome to stay the night.”

Anna looked back at Kristoff.

“That would be wonderful.” Kristoff said, looking past Anna to the station master. “Thank you.”

…

They showed up with the one bag between them, taking a ride with the stationmaster. Kristoff and Anna were pressed against each other in the back of the small car, like it was a cab. The man nattered on cheerfully and Kristoff focused on how her left thigh was pressed against his right and her arm was in his side and how much more comfortable he’d be if he could just reach across and put his arm around her, instead of having it pinned against his side-

“Here we are!” the man said, pulling into the driveway.

“It’s lovely!” Anna exclaimed, peeling herself off Kristoff and stepping out of the car.

“I’ll be sure to pass the compliment on - my wife, she did most of the decorating.”

“She has great taste.” Anna nodded as they walked inside. 

They walked inside and saw an older woman in conversation with a couple. “-shameful, isn’t it? Plain as day, these backpackers walked in, asking for a single room. When I asked them if they were married they said no - as if there’s no shame in it!”

“Hon, we’ve got guests.” the station master kissed his wife on the cheek, who smiled at the two of them.

“Oh, what a sweet couple!” the woman assumed. The one suitcase. The way Kristoff stood so close behind Anna. How she didn’t move, and leaned back towards him. “Mr. and Mrs…?”

“Bjorgman.” Kristoff said quickly. 

Anna looked up at him quickly, but smiled and nodded at the woman. “Yes. Newlyweds.” 

“How sweet.” The woman clasped her hands. “How many nights?”

“Just the one.” Anna said.

“Let me show you up to your room. Then you’ll have to join us for dinner. 

She led them upstairs to a charming room with a queen sized bed. 

_ It’s fine. _ Kristoff thought.  _ She has a fiance. Nothing is going to happen. Don’t be an idiot.  _ He laid down the suitcase on the bed, trying to have it take up as much room as possible. The whole bed, ideally. 

“So, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman, huh?” Anna teased.

“You heard her as well as I did. There’s no way they would’ve let us stay if they knew we were unmarried heathens.” 

“Well, thank you for acting so nobly.” Anna said, looking over at the bed, hands on hips. Part of Kristoff wanted her to bring it up, part of him didn’t. 

Kristoff pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, indulging himself just this one moment, this one instance to know how soft her skin was, to see how easily she’d blush. “Well, you’re my wife. It’s my responsibility to be noble, isn’t it?”

She didn’t respond, looking up at him with slightly parted lips. Neither moved from where they stood as Kristoff retracted his hand. 

“We should probably go downstairs.” she finally said. “I think - I think there was dinner.”

Kristoff smiled. “Yes, I don’t think we’ve eaten all day.”

“Oh, we haven’t!” Anna exclaimed. “God, I’m hungry!”

…

Dinner was good, lovingly prepared and plentiful. But Kristoff didn’t eat. He hadn’t been hungry all day, his stomach was full of butterflies and knots. He hated them both. He knew he was being an idiot - developing a crush on a woman who was here specifically to propose to her boyfriend. Not only was she entirely off the market, but he knew how it felt to be the scorned party. 

A few years back he’d been in Anna’s place, dating the woman he was sure was going to be his wife. He had retrieved his late mother’s ring and proposed one night over champagne, everything done up and formal, how she liked. Within three months she’d run off to Dublin to be with a man she’d been seeing for two years - half the length of her relationship with Kristoff. He didn’t like talking about it. He didn’t like thinking about it. He seldom ever did. He avoided Dublin like it was the plague. But as he grew closer - both to Dublin, and to Anna - he wondered how he could possibly develop the feelings he was developing for a woman he shouldn’t have the boldness to even look at.

“Kiss!” 

Kristoff shook himself out of his contemplation.

“Come now, we want to see a kiss from the happy couple. There’s nothing sweeter than newlyweds.” 

Anna looked up at Kristoff. She didn’t look disgusted, or even apprehensive. He paused, hoping for some sort of a signal - was this ruse still worth it to her? Should he try and brush the hosts off? They wouldn’t actually force them, right, I mean - 

But Anna leaned in closer, putting her hand on his knee and sliding up his leg as she closed the distance between them. Kristoff reached out for her almost instinctively, his heart leaping up his chest. He cradled her face and kissed her, softly at first, but he quickly realized that this may be the only kiss he’s able to ever give her, and he wanted to make damn sure it was a good one. 

He wanted to pull her onto his lap, wrap her in his arms, but he kept his distance and parted her lips with his own. She ran her tongue along his lower lip before softly biting, and when he gasped she pulled away, looking apologetic. He wanted to assure her that nothing was wrong, and that he wanted nothing more but for her to do that again, to pull her upstairs and make room on that too-small bed and-

“Well.” the woman smiled. “They certainly are newlyweds.”

The other couples at the table laughed, a bit uncomfortable, and Kristoff looked down at his plate, heart in his throat. Anna sat next to him, blushed pink.

…

After dinner, dessert, and coffee Anna followed Kristoff upstairs, studying every part of him. She touched her lips softly, expecting them to be swollen or throbbing or something that reflected the intensity of what she had just felt. There had to be a physical mark. How could that moment happen and exist without evidence?

She’d never felt like that before - and she didn’t like admitting that. She loved Hans, she really did, she knows she did. She’d had butterflies when they started dating and he was so kind to her and someone to be proud of and he gave such beautiful gifts - but  _ God _ he’d never kissed her like that. Not even at the beginning.

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna change.” Anna grabbed the suitcase and dragged it into the bathroom. 

Kristoff nodded and sat down on the bed to pull his shoes off. Anna started running the water and splashed some on her face. What was she thinking? She came here specifically to propose to her boyfriend, she’d crossed an ocean to propose to Hans, and now she was not even three days into knowing the man sitting out on her bed, and all she could think about was running out there and crawling on top of him to finish what they’d started at dinner. 

_ Would it be completely unforgivable to spend one night with him? _ Hans had cheated on her once - early in their relationship. And she had forgiven him for it, but he still did it. She still thought about it, sometimes. And she’d never slept with anyone besides Hans, not since they started dating. But her insecurity roared back quickly.  _ Maybe Kristoff doesn’t even want to kiss you. He just did it to continue your ruse - a ruse  _ **_you_ ** _ dragged him into.  _

Anna brushed her teeth and dismantled that.  _ He could’ve left at the train station, but he wanted to keep going. He offered his last name. And he could’ve just pecked me, or kissed my cheek. But he didn’t. He has to at least be attracted to me. Somewhat. I don’t know. Maybe I’m making too much of this.  _

Anna stripped off her clothes and flipped open her suitcase to look for a pair of pjs. _Oh no._ ** _Oh no._** She’d packed nightwear, but nightwear for a woman who was flying out to get engaged - it was all lingerie. 

“Fuck!” Anna said under her breath. She normally liked t-shirts and warm sweaters but she was packing for an engagement weekend, and her suitcase was full of lingerie and dresses and high heels and - 

Anna sat back against the tub. She couldn’t sleep in a blazer! She couldn’t sleep naked! She chewed her lip nervously, pawing through the clothes again.  _ Maybe... _ she thought, a little disgusted with herself at how hopeful she was.  _ Maybe this is a sign. _

Okay. Okay. Hans had cheated on her, she should get a free pass, right? And it’s not like he’d be a threat to their relationship, once Anna and Hans flew out of Ireland then they’d never see each other again. Anna didn’t like that train of thought, she didn’t like thinking about the end coming for them as quickly as the beginning. Anna pulled out a negligee - it was sheer lace over her breasts, but it was opaque everywhere else, and it was definitely the most conservative option she had. She put it on and shut the bag, shoving it off to the side. 

Alright. Okay. She was just going to walk outside and let whatever happens, happen. 

…

Kristoff had stripped down to a t-shirt and his boxers and tucked himself into the left side of the bed to conceal that. He didn’t want Anna to think he was some creep who -  _ holy shit. _

Anna walked out in a dark green slip that left very little to the imagination. Was she trying to kill him? Why was she wearing that? Didn’t she have some sort of giant sweater, or floor length grandma nightgown. 

“Sorry.” Anna said. 

He must’ve been more obvious than he thought. He tried to put on a blank face.

“No, uh, what are you apologizing for?” Kristoff shook his head. No one, but  _ especially _ not her should ever apologize for looking like that.

Anna settled down on the bed and tucked her knees to the side, leaning against the headboard. 

“There’s been a lot of...unexpected detours on this trip.” Anna smiled. “I didn’t expect to be sharing a bed with some random Irish man.” she stuck her foot out and kicked him lightly. 

“Random Irish man? First of all, I am  _ Norwegian _ .” Kristoff playfully grabbed her ankle and tugged her.

She giggled and slid forward, her hem bunching up a few inches. He didn’t take his hand off her leg. “ _ Norwegian _ .” she said, stretching out the word as if it was a tease. “What brings you here then?”

“I’m a man of the world.”

“You hadn’t even left Arendelle in years!”

“You don’t know that.”

“Am I wrong?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been busy.” 

“Busy with what?”

“Norwegian things.”

“I don’t believe you’re really from there.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to believe it.” 

“Say something in Norwegian, then.”

“ _ Hvis jeg kunne hatt sex med deg akkurat nå, ville jeg gjort det” _ [If I could have sex with you right now, I would] he said, running a thumb gently up the side of her calf, so gently she wouldn’t have noticed if her body hadn’t been on overdrive from the simple fact that he was touching her. 

She hadn’t pushed him off her. It would’ve been easy for her to take her leg away, to scoot off to the side of the bed. He was staring right at her and if she had even looked a little uncomfortable he would’ve retracted his hand back and slept on the floor.

“So what did that mean?” Anna asked, smiling coyly. 

Kristoff felt his heart seize up. He should’ve said something basic. “Oh I’m not telling you.”

“My parents are from Norway, you know.” Anna said, scooting closer to him.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck??? _

“I, uh, didn’t know.” Kristoff said. “You never mentioned.”

“They’re fluent, of course. Came over to the States when they were teens. Spoke it when my sister and I were growing up.”

“So...do you speak it?” Kristoff asked nervously. There were two possibilities here - either she knew what he said or she didn’t. He wasn’t sure which outcome he’d prefer.

“I was looking for a sign.” Anna said softly, scooching up and pressing herself against him. “I think this is one.”

Kristoff knew the universe had given him the chance he’d been unwittingly begging for and he dipped his head to kiss Anna with all the passion and desire she’d stirred up in him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up onto his lap, breaking apart to kiss her neck, sucking on it and working his way down to her collarbone. He could hear her breathing quicken and he slid his hands down to her hips, tugging her closer to him, grounding himself to her.

He kissed down between her breasts and pushed the straps off her shoulders, letting the negligee pool around her hips. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” he swore roughly, flipping her over and spreading her legs with his knee. 

She tugged his face up to kiss her, breathing heavily as her hands grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. She ran her hands down his chest and grabbed the waist of his pants to press him against her. 

“I want you inside me.” she breathed into his ear, moving to kiss his neck.

Uninvited and unwanted, Kristoff had a wave of guilt crash over him. He wanted her. She wanted him. But if he did this, then how could he justify it? He knew what it felt like to be cheated on. Her boyfriend hadn’t done anything to him - aside from dating one of the most incredible women he ever met, but he supposed he couldn’t blame him for that.

“I can’t do this.” He said, pushing himself up and off of her.

“W-what?” Anna said, her face flushing red with embarrassment. “We don’t have to - I’m sorry. I thought-”

“No. I want to, believe me.” Kristoff said.

Anna, blush still creeping, pulled her negligee back up and scooted away from him. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this in the first place. It’s just - I know you’re in a relationship. I know you came here to propose to him. I shouldn’t have acted on this.” Kristoff said.

“I knew all those things too. I wanted to do this anyway.” Anna said, drawing her legs in, smiling a little. “Wish your attack of Good Guy Disease happened a bit later.”

Kristoff sat there, belt undone, shirt off, still half-hard. “Believe me, I do too.” he sighed. “Not to make this about me, but I have been cheated on before.”

“What?” Anna asked.

“My last girlfriend. Fiance, technically. We ended things a couple years ago, it’s not a big deal anymore.”

“Oh, Kristoff-”

“I don’t really want to talk about it a lot.”

“That’s fine.”

“But after we were engaged she ran off...to Dublin. She’d been seeing someone for two years, all while we were still dating. She still has the ring, actually, though we were obviously never married.”

“I’m sorry.” Anna wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. “I can’t say I know exactly how you felt, but I can empathize. Hans actually cheated on me early in our relationship. But, he swore it was a one time thing and as far as I know it was. I did forgive him, but I...I used that to justify trying to kiss you again.” 

Kristoff looked down at Anna, brow furrowed. “He’s an idiot. What’s wrong with him?”

Anna laughed. “I don’t know. He’s grown up since then, I suppose.” 

“What is he, 30?”

“31”

“And how old was he when he cheated on you?”

“...27”

“He was grown.”

“I guess.” Anna shrugged. “But I know how it feels, too. I didn’t want to hurt him - I still don’t. I’ve forgiven him for that, honestly. I just...I also wanted to be with you.” 

Kristoff looked at her stil, hair mussed, blush still lightly lingering. If they hadn’t just discussed exactly  _ why _ they couldn’t hook up, he probably would’ve tried it again. But that wasn’t an option and he needed to calm himself down.

“We should probably go to bed.” he said softly.

Anna combed her fingers through her hair, nodding. “Big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“We’re almost in Dublin.” Kristoff said. He didn’t mean for it to sound ominous, but it felt that way. 

He wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARY
> 
> Anna and Kristoff walk to a train station and get tickets for the last train of the day - leaving in an hour. To pass time, they go up a mountain and explore ruins of a castle. They talk about what's most important to them and Kristoff asks Anna that, if the house was on fire and she had 60 seconds, what would she grab? Frankly, neither of them answer the question. Anna doesn't know and Kristoff dodges. Both are having their priorities shift right now. Due to the conversation and the hike, they lose track of time and miss the train. The station master offers to board them at the inn he and his wife run. The couple is fairly conservative, and the wife is complaining of backpackers who tried to share a room who weren't married. So they can stay, Kristoff presents them as Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman, newlyweds. That night at dinner they are egged on to kiss, and it awakens feelings both of them were aware of. When they head up onto bed, both have crises. Kristoff was cheated on before by his ex-fiance and he knows he shouldn't be thinking this way about Anna. Hans cheated on Anna once early in their relationship and she wonders if she can use that as a 'pass' to sleep with Kristoff. They hook up, but before they can actually have sex Kristoff feels too guilty and stops it. Each reveal what has happened to them in the past, but that they are both attracted to each other.


	4. The Wedding

**OLAF: Goooooood morning!**

**ELSA: Good morning**

**ANNA: still sleepy. Up early**

**ELSA: lol. I only half expected you to answer. It’s, what, six a.m. there?**

**ANNA: this inn…..has a SEVEN AM checkout time. Because all small town people wake up at the crack of dawn? I guess? Or god is punishing me?**

**ELSA: the delays haven’t been enough punishment?**

**ANNA: guess not! Guess I just keep sinning!**

They checked out and headed down the road, back towards the train station. It took them on a walk through town, should be roughly forty-five minutes. 

“Kristoff…” Anna walked next to him, saying his name like she was considering not. He held her suitcase. They walked down the road, scanning for cars.

“Yes?”

“Since you’re going to be in Dublin for the first time in forever...what if you tried to find your ex-fiance? Ask for the ring back?”

Kristoff was silent for a minute before saying, “I don’t even know where she is.” 

“Do you still have her number?”

“...yeah.”

“You could text her. If she doesn’t respond then we could go from there, but it seems only fair that you get the ring back.”

“Maybe.” Kristoff shrugged. He was clearly uncomfortable, and Anna dropped the topic. 

They walked in silence for a few moments and Anna felt the weight of time slipping through her fingers. She wondered if she could stop up the dread, or blame it on something besides the looming truth that she didn’t want Kristoff to leave her in Dublin. It was stupid, she knew she was being stupid. She was careless - she was always so careless - and now the karma she’d earned over the years had caught up to her. 

She loved Hans. They’d spent four years together - daytime grocery trips and nights on the town. Sick days and 5k runs. Holidays, birthdays, anniversaries. She knew his whole family and he knew hers. Their friends had become friends. They could throw cocktail parties and have their groups mingle without awkwardness, because everyone knew everyone enough to carry on a polite conversation. 

He was a doctor, a man with a good profession that she knew would provide the life she’d always dreamed of. Now, she worked too and she wasn’t looking to marry rich but, my God, aren’t two incomes better than one? And is it really wrong for a girl to want to summer in Greece?

And now she was walking down the road with a man she’d known only for a few days, wondering how foolish - she knew it was foolish, but  _ how _ foolish to throw it all away for a chance with Kristoff. 

She knew now for a fact that he was attracted to her. She’d admitted to herself the same. She couldn’t quite tell her friends yet - if this was a passing fancy, and she hoped it was, then she didn’t want to throw her whole life in a tizzy just in an attempt to make herself feel better. Anna knew she had to wait this out - hopefully last night was the peak. Maybe she just really, really missed Hans. Who knows. Feelings get messed up sometimes. 

“Ow!” she rubbed the top of her head and looked at Kristoff. “Did you drop something on me?”

“No?” he said. “Why would I drop something -  _ hey _ !” he rubbed the top of his own head. “What’s - ?”

“It’s hail!” Anna said, more marble-sized hail bouncing off of her. 

“There’s a church!” Kristoff pointed out the only building in sight, and both ran for it. 

Anna laughed as they ran, screaming as more hail bounced off of them. Kristoff grabbed her hand and tugged her along, still holding her suitcase in his other hand. They pushed open the doors of the chapel - and stepped into the middle of a wedding. 

**ANNA: guys I’m hiding in the bathroom of a church right now**

**OLAF: Is that like….normal in Ireland?**

**ANNA: lol no Kristoff and I accidentally crashed a wedding**

**ELSA: How, pray tell, does one ‘accidentally crash’ a wedding**

**ANNA: we ducked into a church because it started hailing. Did not know there was a wedding going on at the time.**

**ELSA: ANNA OH MY GOD**

**ANNA: I know!!! We felt horrible. Luckily they had just said their ‘I do’s so the ceremony was over**

**ELSA: Well, that’s something**

**OLAF: So what’d they say?**

**ANNA: they actually were very nice? The bride laughed and said ‘we were late but still welcome’. She said to come to the reception.**

**ELSA: How embarrassing…**

**ANNA: No, it’s fun! I just came downstairs to tell you guys, and fix my makeup.**

**ELSA: you’re staying?? You’re going??**

**ANNA: why not! I love weddings!**

**ELSA: Don’t you have one to arrange?**

**ANNA: what do you mean?**

**ELSA: your proposal to Hans, lol**

**ANNA: Oh! Yes, that’s still in the cards. But his convention still has more time, we can wait another day.**

The reception was held in the backyard of the bride’s parents, a lush garden with a dozen tables set up, and a banquet table full of food. Anna and Kristoff were sat at a table of eight, with some far-flung family members and hand-arranged flowers in the middle. 

“So what brought ye into the church today?” A middle aged woman asked, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“We were ducking out of a hailstorm - we didn’t even stop to think that the church may have been being used.” Anna bit her lip. “I do feel bad about interrupting, and I thank you all for being so nice and welcoming.” 

“Oh, don’t worry yourself.” the woman shrugged. “Half the town is already here, ye might as well join in.”

“You wanna dance?” a teenage girl offered.

“Sure!” Anna said.

The younger girl stood up. “My name is Hannah - what’s yours?”

“Anna.”

“Rhymes! Cute!”

Anna and Hanna took to the dance floor, a zippy jazz song that they spun around to. Kristoff sat back at the table and looked over at them, laughing and spinning and not dancing particularly well, but certainly having more than enough fun. He felt his heart speed up and wished he’d had the courage to ask her to dance first. But she was having fun, and they had all day here, if she wanted to stay. He could wait. 

Anna came off the floor a bit later and plopped next to Kristoff, a little out of breath with a big grin on her face. 

“Let me get you a drink.” Kristoff rose up, placing a hand on her shoulder. Anna reached up to squeeze his hand and he gave her a small smile as he peeled away and walked over to the bar. Two vodka sodas, please. Thank you. He walked back and handed Anna one. 

“It’s really pretty here.” Anna said.

“The reception or Ireland?”

Anna took a big sip of her drink. “Just  _ here _ .” 

Kristoff didn’t press the question. The ambiguity gave him more to think about - that  _ here _ could mean Ireland, or the reception, or...or with him.

Anna finished her drink quickly. 

“Here,” Kristoff laughed, handing his still-untouched drink. “You’re thirsty, it seems.”

Anna tossed that drink back and smiled up at him.

“Do you want to dance?” Kristoff asked.

“Yes!” Anna pepped excitedly. She grabbed both his hands and tugged him out onto the floor.

Kristoff didn’t know how to dance but that wasn’t what he was concerned about - he just wanted to be by her, he just wanted to enjoy tonight. True, there’d been many things delaying their trip to Dublin, and who can be sure if they’d even actually make it there tomorrow, but eventually they would. And they’d go their separate ways and Anna would propose to her boyfriend and he would - well, he hadn’t decided that yet. 

He didn’t know whether to tell her how he felt - he didn't’ even really like saying it to himself. He had laid awake last night, trying to talk himself out of having feelings for her. It happened too quickly, she had a boyfriend, she lived in America - all valid points! All things he was aware of! But every time he walked too far down one of those mental paths he couldn’t help but think - so what?

Anna tugged him back over to the bar and got them each another vodka soda and clinking the classes before downing it.

“Are you in a rush?” Kristoff laughed. “Do you just want to do shots?”

Anna looked him up and down before going, “Yeah. Yeah I do.” She got two from the bartender and twined her arm around Kristoff’s. “Bottom’s up” she raised her eyebrow and downed her shot a second before Kristoff could pull himself together enough to do it.

“Let’s keep dancing.” he said as the music shifted to a slower song. 

He put his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his chest and signing. 

“I’m feeling it…” she said. “Just hold me.” she stepped up onto his feet like a younger version of herself; Kristoff was already so much taller than her they couldn’t tell.

He chuckled and held her a bit closer, taking gentle steps and turning slowly, supporting her entire weight. 

“You’re not gonna make it to the cake at this rate.” Kristoff laughed.

“I will never miss cake. Know that.” Anna promised, speaking into his chest. 

“Well, if you’re that committed, then I believe it.” Kristoff said, resting his chin on the top of her head and exhaling. He closed his eyes, trying to seal in how the music was still softly playing, the weight of her on his feet and against his body, the velvet of her top that he ran his thumbs over. The dance ended, but it felt like it didn’t.

…

Dancing quickly progressed to dinner, and Anna and Kristoff sat back down at their table and were served heaping plates of roast and potatoes and vegetables. Wine and beer flowed freely and they both ate and drank and joked with the rest of the party.

The central difficulty of that evening was the fact that their fellow party-goers accepted Anna and Kristoff unwaveringly as a couple, and as guests absolutely. There were enough people there that it truly didn’t seem to matter that there were two more - they may have been family, maybe friends, they’ve probably all met before. Why, with Anna’s red hair she might’ve been born just up the road. 

So there were no grounding questions asked - no one wanted to know where they lived, what they did for work, or how they met. It’s not so much that they didn’t care - it just didn’t matter. Tonight was a wedding, a celebration! Everyone should just kick back and have fun. 

After dinner came cake - Anna  _ did _ make it, though she was pretty sloshed by this point.

**ANNA: I an going to do sonethng stipid**

**ELSA: What? Are you drunk**

**OLAF: YAAAAAS TURN UP**

**ELSA: Are you in Dublin yet? Did something happen**

**ANNA: I’ll cll tonorrow. At weddig**

**ELSA: You’re getting married??**

**OLAF: Without us???**

**ANNA: no!!! No. no. i am just veyr very stupid**

**ELSA: Anna, can you share your location with me?**

**ANNA: come over!!!!**

**ELSA: Anna, you know I’m back in the States**

**ANNA: Just get on apirplne! It’s ot hard!!!!**

Anna tucked her phone back in her purse and leaned her swirling head against a stone wall. She just wanted to tell Kristoff how she felt. No promises, no hopes, no trying to get any sort of reaction out of him. She just wanted him to know that she liked him, that he made her feel warm, and safe. That he was a good man, she could tell. That she wished they’d met sooner, or that something was different. 

Anna pulled out her phone again to check her bangs and her makeup. Her face was flushed from alcohol and dancing, and her bangs were a bit stuck to her forehead. She fluffed them and patted on some powder; it was the best that could be done, under the circumstances. 

She walked back over - Kristoff was sitting alone at the table now, watching people dance. Half-eaten food and half-drunk drinks spread out all over the table. Anna sat in the chair and smiled, turning to face him.

Kristoff smiled at her too, re-angling his body so that he was looking at her properly.

Anna didn’t know how to put what she wanted to say. She wanted it to come out beautifully so that he understood that she felt it in her heart. There was no practicality with them, no structure, it wasn’t even reasonable. But she felt something for him, enough to compel her to act this way. Anna could only hope that the words would come when she needed them.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, and then threw up on his shoes.


	5. This Time, They Make it to Dublin

They made the next train. 

A bit hungover (Anna was not as bad as she expected to be), they walked off the train and stepped out into Dublin. Bag in hand, a little scrapped up, their insides swirling about like a shaken martini. It was the end of the line, in more ways than one. 

“So, where is he staying?” Kristoff asked. He didn’t know if Anna remembered much of last night, but she’d been very quiet so far today.

“Oh, yeah.” Anna shook her head a little and punched his address into her phone. “It’s a fifteen minute walk from the station.”

“I’ll walk with you.” he wanted to prolong the time they had together, whatever time they had left. He didn’t know if he wanted Anna to know that or not. 

But they walked - he carried her suitcase again, and she nervously ran her thumb over her phone. 

“What’re you going to do here?” Anna asked. “You came up all this way, you might as well make a day of it.”

“I have some old places I liked, before everything went to shit with my fiance.” Kristoff said. “I haven’t been back in so long - I might pay them a visit.” 

Anna smiled brightly up at him. “I think that’s wonderful. I-” She cut herself off. _ I wish I could come with you.  _

Anna had started to consider proposing when they were back in the States. She had initially planned to rush up into his hotel and spring the proposal on him- she couldn’t wait for his answer! But that...she didn’t know. Things just felt so different now, and she needed to work through some things, she needed to let these feelings recede, before she could commit to Hans forever in good conscience.

She wished she was beating herself up more - she knew the pitfalls of this. Too fast, long-distance, basically strangers! It was just...she felt like she’d known Kristoff a lot longer than she had. If everything had gone as wrong as it did on a trip with Hans, it would’ve been miserable. He would have been frustrated and cranky - at the bad luck, at the weather, at Anna’s stupidity in ruining the car and losing her bad. He would’ve been snappish and quiet and checked them in somewhere to calm down. 

But with Kristoff it felt like an adventure. She noticed the small things - the fairy lights at the wedding they crashed, the purple flowers sprung up by the bog Anna had rolled the car into, the adrenaline rush she had at the pub fight. She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d rather have a bad time with Kristoff than a good time with Hans. 

But these feelings were new, and Anna had been hurt by romantic impulsivity before. No matter what she wanted, she knew she had to be smart, and she had to give herself some time. She’d put four years of work into her relationship with Hans. For all she knew, he was her soulmate. She shouldn’t throw that away unless she was sure.

They walked into the lobby, Anna more quickly than Kristoff. 

“Oh, here.” she said, turning. “I can take my bag.”

Kristoff handed it to her and brushed his thumb over her hand, lingering for a moment. Anna bit her lip, and he pulled back. 

“Anna?”

She turned around. “Hans?” she laughed. “I didn’t expect to find you so fast!”

He laughed and took her hand, kissing her cheek. “Darling, what on earth are you doing here?”

“I, uh, wanted to surprise you!” 

“Well, you certainly did!”

“Are you happy to see me?” Anna asked hopefully.

“I am.” Hans said. “And, I have a surprise for you too. Earlier than I planned.”

“Wha-”

Before she could finish, Hans sunk down to one knee, pulling a ring out of his blazer pocket.

Anna gasped for more than one reason, covering her mouth and staggering back.

“Anna,” Hans said, in front of dozens of strangers, in the middle of a hotel lobby, when she’d just gotten off a train. “Will you marry me?”

Anna looked around at these people. Some were filming or taking pictures. A passerby outside stopped to look in the window. She looked over her shoulder - Kristoff was gone. Hans was still down on his knee, looking up at her for the only obvious answer she could give.

“Yes.”

…

**KRISTOFF: can we talk?**

**AMY: Oh, wow. It’s been a while. You know I’m still with brandon, right?**

**KRISTOFF: Not that kind of talk. I’m in dublin, and I was hoping to get my mother’s ring back.**

**AMY: Oh. I had forgot about that. Yeah, for sure.**

**AMY: did you meet someone?**

**KRISTOFF: sort of. It’s just...it’s my mom’s ring. And I’d like to keep it in the family.**

**AMY: who’s this new girl?**

**KRISTOFF: Amy. please. I can’t talk about this with you.**

**AMY: That’s probably fair. There’s a starbucks on bridge st. - meet there? In an hour?**

**KRISTOFF: that’d be great. Thank you.**

**AMY: it’s the least i can do**

…

After their return from Dublin, Anna and Hans got to planning their engagement party. It didn’t take too long - Anna called a caterer, Hans called a cleaning staff. It was a two-for-one party, anyway. They were engaged,  _ and _ they’d gotten the apartment! 

Hans told her that almost right after he proposed and Anna had squealed from excitement. They spent the rest of the trip and the plane ride home talking about decorative plans. They already had a tasteful assortment of furniture (mostly Hans’), and moving in would be painless (Hans had hired movers). 

The party commenced two weeks from their return. Two dozen of their friends filled their apartment and Anna still felt uneasy about it all. She kept waiting to feel normally again about her life, about everything. 

**ANNA: Can you guys come out to the balcony? Secretly?**

**OLAF: On our way**

**ELSA: of course.**

“Anna, are you okay?” Elsa said, closing the door behind her. 

“It’s really something to text someone at your own party.” Olaf joked.

Anna smiled without humor. “Yeah, I know. I just needed to talk to you guys and didn’t want to cause a scene by it.” In truth, she didn’t want Hans to see. She didn’t want him to bring it up later. 

“You seem awfully upset for someone at her own engagement party.” Elsa said, leaning against the balcony and putting her arm around Anna. 

“I’m not  _ upset _ .” Anna said. “It’s just...I don’t know if this is happening at the right pace.” 

“What do you mean?” Olaf pressed. 

“Like - have I known Hans long enough? Can I be sure that he’s right for me?” 

“Oh, Anna.” Elsa hugged. “These sorts of anxieties are normal. You’ve known Hans for four years, that’s a very long time. Longer than most people date for being engaged.”

“You were sure enough to go to Ireland.” Olaf said. “Did something happen?”

“Did he say something to you? Do something?” Elsa pressed. 

“He hasn’t been...talking to any other women, has he?” Olaf asked.

“No - no.” Anna waved her hands. “Hans hasn’t done anything to me. He’s been perfect. He picked up the ring in Dublin and proposed to me before I even got a chance. I can tell that he wants this. He wants  _ us _ .”

“Something had to have changed.” 

Anna looked down at the ground for a bit before answering. “When I was in Dublin...I met someone.”

Elsa gasped and Olaf jumped up.

“Nothing happened,” Anna assured them. Not entirely true, but true enough. “You guys remember how everything was going wrong for my trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I enlisted the help of someone to drive me up to Dublin.”

“Right - you’d mentioned. Christopher?”

“Kristoff.” Anna corrected. “Well, first we stayed together because I needed him, then because I wanted him to stay with.”

“Oh, Anna.” Elsa said. “Did anything happen?”

“No.” Anna said. “Almost...but no.”

“Do you think he likes you?”

“I don’t know.” Anna said. “I think so. Something just felt so different by the end of the trip. It was bonding, it was exciting. The way he looked at me, the way he would touch me.” 

“Do you like him?”

Anna laughed nervously. “I do.”

Olaf gasped again, grabbing Anna’s arm. 

“I don’t know if I  _ love _ him, or anything like that. It’s probably just infatuation.” 

“I mean, where you love or like or are anything with this Kristoff,” Olaf said. “The only question that really matters is do you love Hans? He’s the one you’re engaged to, he’s the one you’re living with, he’s the one you’re planning a life with.” 

Anna shrugged. “I just feel so confused.” 

“An engagement can be long. The wedding isn’t anytime soon. You don’t even have to set a date yet.” Elsa rubbed Anna’s back. “Figure out Hans first, then Kristoff. If Hans is the man you love more than anyone else, if he’s the one who’s most important to you, that settles it. If not, well, maybe it is this Kristoff. Maybe it’s someone else. But figure out Hans first.”

Anna looked over her shoulder, down the balcony. She sighed. “We can’t solve this now. Let’s go back inside.” 

The three filed back into the party, having been out a short enough time that their absence was not registered. Anna walked over to Hans and threaded her arm through her fiance's smiling at him a little. 

“Oh, and congrats on the engagement!” their friend Helen said, smiling at the two of them. 

“Thank you.” Hans said, smiling proudly.

“Did you two just decide it was time…?”

Hans chuckled. “When I was over in Dublin I got a call from the apartment board. They didn’t say it outright but they said they were looking for certain people to be living here. It was clear that we all but had the apartment, if we were ready to commit to each other. So, single people, maybe not, but as an engaged couple…”

Anna felt her heart pounding in her ears, drowning out the rest of what Hans was saying. He had only proposed to get the apartment? He’d picked up the ring in Dublin not because he missed her, but because this was just the next thing to do?

“Excuse me.” she said, clearing her throat and stepping away. 

“Alright.” Hans said, retracting his arm and continuing to talk to Helen and her husband.

Anna walked down the hallway, away from the party. She felt lightheaded, she wasn’t sure if she was overreacting but she knew she was unhappy.

“If your house was on fire.” Anna mumbled to herself. “And you only had sixty seconds...what would you take?”

And she pulled the fire alarm.

“Oh, great.” Hans said, she heard him from the other room. “Everyone, file down the back exit please.”

Anna stood in the next room, just listening. 

“Okay, we haven’t had a chance to post the engagement video yet...where are the phones?” 

Anna listened as he went down the back exit, closing the door behind him. The fire alarm still beeped. She stood in the room, alone.


	6. Broken Glass

Anna venmoed him the money a couple days after they parted, and Kristoff cursed how his heart had leapt up when her name popped up on his phone. It was stupid. He needed to get over her. Still, he did really need it. And he presumed that meant she got home safely. 

Part of him wanted to hate everything that had happened - his life was fine, or fine enough, before she came in. He had a (failing) business, a (crumbling) flat, and probably some third thing. He’d think of that later.

He kept thinking of  _ her _ later.

That didn’t surprise him. What did was that he kept talking about her. When people would come into the bar he’d eventually start telling the story. Her barging in here, the car in the bog, the train, the wedding, the kiss. The almost kiss. He’d get into different parts, but it was a good story. People would exchange back their own romances and affairs, and it became a conversation more naturally than Kristoff was accustomed to.

“You’re starting to get more than the regulars.” One of his regulars - one of the old regulars, to be more precise, said one day.

Kristoff looked around at the dozen or so people sitting in the bar that night and chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose so.” He knew all their faces - not just by the nature of a small town, but by their introduction within the past month or so. 

Between Anna’s money and the upswing of business, he was able to pay off the rest of his mortgage. It wasn’t expensive to begin with - the building was small, and old, and still needed a lot of repair. But it was now his, and that was more than he had before. He’d be able to fix it up in time - what else did he have to do, anyway?

“I wonder why.” Kristoff mused aloud, not expecting an answer.

The man laughed and clapped a hand down on Kristoff’s forearm. “Have you seen yourself, boy?”

“What?” Kristoff laughed. 

“We’re all happy for ya lad.” 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“You’re much...happier now.” the man smiled. “It’s real nice to see.” 

Kristoff nodded, taken aback a bit. “Oh, ah, I see.” 

“So,” the man nodded, retracting his hand. “When is this girl coming around?”

Kristoff gave a half smile. “You’ll be the first to know.”

…

His first repair job was the flat above the bar - the bar was a bit run down, sure, but it gave the place character. Upstairs, well, he was ready for something nicer. He was ready to put the effort in. 

Kristoff knocked down a wall between the two bedrooms - he was only one person, and he didn’t have guests. He didn’t want to rent it out anymore. Not enough people came to Arendelle for tourism, and he wasn’t going to get anyone better than Anna in there. 

He’d cleaned the place out once he returned from Dublin and took the ‘vacancy’ sign out of the window that same day. The idea of history repeating was too much to bear. Everyone who needed to know where he was already knew. 

He didn’t know whether to think of his trip up to Dublin as a success or not. The journey there was a nightmare of bad luck and complications but it also was somehow the most fun he’d had in his life. Anna was just so optimistic that no matter how often something went wrong, it didn’t seem to matter. There was no dwelling, no complaining, no picking it apart. It was accepted, and handled. They missed the train, they’d find another. How could he not be attracted to that? To her? 

If he wasn’t still using his brain (mistake) that night they shared the hotel…

Well, Kristoff didn’t like to go too far down that road. 

And once they were in Dublin, he watched her get proposed to. He couldn’t bring himself to stay for the answer, he already knew what it was. What she’d come here to do. Of course her boyfriend would propose to her, he wasn’t an idiot. Even if it took him longer to get it together than it would've taken a reasonable man. Kristoff didn’t hate himself, he didn’t need to see them happily embracing and Anna crying and everyone watching being  _ so _ happy-

He shook his head. Even his own imagination hurt him. But he went on a walk around Dublin - he’d forgotten what a beautiful city it was. It’d been too long since he’d seen it. When his fiance had run off, he was too scared to come back here - he worried that he’d turn a corner and see them happily together, or bump into her at a restaurant and not know what to say.

But things had changed and now he not only didn’t care, he actively made plans. Just to get the ring back, but progress is progress. It’s not like he’d try and see her after this again anyway.

… 

_ “Kristoff...hiiiii.” Amy said, moving in to hug him before retracting awkwardly and extending her hand.  _

_ “Hi Amy.”  _

_ “Do you want to get a coffee? My treat.” _

_ “No, uh, I’d really just like the ring. If that’s fine.” _

_ “Of course.” Amy ducked into her purse and pulled out the ring, which she’d put in a ziplock bag.  _

_ “Thanks.” Kristoff smiled.  _

_ “Kris…” she said. He felt uncomfortable with his nickname in her mouth. “I’m really sorry things ended between us the way they did. I wish….I wish I’d done it differently.” _

_ Kristoff gave a thin-lipped smile. “I’d be lying if I didn’t wish the same. But I’m glad it is over.” _

_ “Good.” she smiled. “I’m glad. And I hope whatever girl gets that ring really appreciates it. You deserve it.” _

_ “Thanks.” Kristoff said.  _

_ He didn’t really feel anything - not remorse, not sadness, not even really relief. It was amazing how much he didn’t feel for her. _

… 

It was over a month since Anna had returned to America and Kristoff had settled into a nice rhythm. He woke up late, cleaned up the apartment, ran his errands. Sometimes he’d sit out at a cafe or a restaurant - there were only three, total, in town, and he quickly got to a first-name basis with the owners of all of them. He had liked cooking before because it was private and self-sufficient, but he found he liked sitting out in the company of other people, too. Even if he didn’t talk to most of them. 

People would recognize him as the bar owner and come by and say hello. Kristoff found he liked hearing these people’s stories, and he remembered them. He wasn’t sure he’d go so far as to call these people friends but, in time, some of them might be. 

Once he’d wrapped up his late lunch he’d go back to the bar and get everything ready for its opening. Around dinnertime or after people would filter in. There weren’t a lot of places to go drinking in town, so the vibe of the evening would change depending on what people were feeling. Some nights people would want to dance so he’d play upbeat music, some nights people would sit around and chat, and he’d put on music he actually liked. 

Tonight was Friday night, and while people were still mostly conversing, he had a feeling it wouldn’t stay that way for much longer. Two dozen people were in the bar, filling it up to a functional capacity. Every seat was taken, and some people were just standing on the floor, chatting. 

He worked behind the bar, making drinks and talking with the people who sat up on the barstools, cracking jokes and smiling. 

“One beer, please.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Kristoff called back, without turning around. 

“Brown?”

“What’re you, twelve-?” Kristoff turned around, and locked eyes with Anna. He dropped the glass. 

She had her left hand - ringless - resting on the bar in front of her and she smiled up at him. He stepped forward and grabbed her face, kissing her. The men sitting up at the bar cheered, and people turned to look.

“Is that her?”

“Is that the girl?”

(The story was well-spread at this point). 

“Where - What - Um, How-?” Kristoff couldn’t form full questions, his eyes searching Anna for answers. 

“I couldn’t stay there...everything I need, everything I’ve been looking for, is here.” Anna said softly, as intimately as if their conversation wasn’t being watched by half the town. 

“I have vacancy.” Kristoff joked, his hands still cupping her face. 

“I can pay.” Anna joked. 

“No you won’t.” Kristoff kissed her again. “I want to make plans with you, Anna.” he took a deep breath before asking the question whose answer he feared the most. “Will you stay?”

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Anna hopped up on the bar, scooting over to his side. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as tightly as he could, as if he was trying to hold onto a dream. 

“Is it too soon to ask?” he whispered into her ear. “Not now. Not in front of everyone. But soon.” 

“It’s not too soon - but only if you really mean it.” Anna looked up.

“I’ve had the ring in my pocket every day since you left.” Kristoff said, and bent down to kiss her again. 


	7. Return to Arendelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all deserve some more smut!!! plus the fic didn't feel ~complete~ until now

Anna stayed behind the bar with Kristoff for a bit, touching him constantly. She’d been deprived of it for so long, she’d dreamt of it for so long, she wasn’t going to deprive herself now. It was chaste, mostly - her hand tucked in his, a hand on his lower back, her hip pressed against his thigh. 

She watched him move and work, a smile across his face the entire time. He kept looking down at her, just for a second, as if he was checking that she was still there. But someone would come up for a drink and he’d get it for them, and crack a joke, and then wrap an arm around her. 

“We’re so happy to have ye back.” an older woman said, taking two drinks for her table. 

“Me?” Anna laughed, surprised.

“Well, we haven’t met, of course. But Kristoff has talked about you often.”

“He has?” Anna asked, looking up at him. Kristoff was slightly pink. 

“I don’t mean to embarrass the boy.” she said. “But are ye intending to stay?”

Anna ran her hand down Kristoff’s back and felt him shudder slightly. “Forever, if I can.” she said. 

“That’s sweet.” the woman smiled, tilting her head, but grabbing her drinks and leaving. 

“Did you mean that?” Kristoff asked, turning to face her.

Anna nodded. “I haven’t quit my job yet, but I took all my vacation. I was hoping you were...feeling the way I was. I want to come here, and figure things out.” 

“I was saving to go to Boston.” Kristoff laughed. He took the ring out of his pocket. “Looked at this every day, dreaming of putting it on your finger. Hoping you’d want it.”

“But you didn’t even know I split from Hans.” Anna said, turning to face him. 

“I know.” he shrugged. “But it was worth a try. I don’t think I could’ve forgiven myself if I didn’t at least ask.” 

Anna felt her heart swell. He wanted her, even when he didn’t even know if it was an option. He dreamed of her, worked towards a future with her, rearranged his life to try and get back to  _ her _ .

“Why don’t we finish what we started on the trip?” Anna whispered, reaching her hand down and grabbing him over his pants. 

“Okay, bar’s closed!” Kristoff called out.

“What?”

“Hey!”

“It’s late!” Kristoff said. 

“It’s eight!”

“Bar’s closed!” Kristoff repeated, clapping his hands together. “Everybody out.”

Anna giggled behind him, and he turned around.

“You’re trouble.” he laughed.

“What, you hadn’t realized?”

“I think I need a reminder.” Kristoff leaned down and kissed her.

“Oi, at least let us get out of the bar first!” A young man yelled back. 

But, within five minutes everyone had tossed some money on tables and filed out. They knew Kristoff by this point, and they felt like they knew Anna. They could give them one night of privacy. Just one, though. They had questions, and needed answers. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Anna put a hand on his chest. 

“Okay.” Kristoff gave her a half-smile and picked her up, flipping her over his shoulder. She screeched excitedly. He carried her up the stairs to his flat and opened the door.

“You redid the apartment!” Anna said, still upside down. 

“I’ll give you the full tour later.” Kristoff said.

Anna laughed - at his determination, at her excitement, at the enveloping and exhilarating feeling of being so  _ wanted _ . Kristoff flipped her back over his shoulder and dropped her lightly on the bed, crawling on top of her. He spread her legs with his knee and then sat up, grabbing her parted thighs and with a sharp yank, pulled her knees around his hips.

“I know it’s not official yet.” Kristoff said, reaching into his pocket. “But I want you to have this, I want you to to wear this. I want you to be mine, every way but legally.” he pulled out the ring. “Tonight, I want to fuck my wife.” 

Anna squeezed his hips with her legs and smiled up at him. “Of course.” she said, sitting up and grabbing his shoulders to pull herself as close as she could. Kristoff put the ring on her fourth feeling and Anna got half a second to admire it before he cupped her face and kissed her again. 

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tight to her. He scooted her back further onto the bed and broke their kiss to pull her dress off.

“Where’s the zipper?” he asked, a bit breathless.

“Back.” Anna said. 

He nodded and flipped her over, running his hand up the inside of her thigh before grabbing the top of the zipper and pulling it down. Anna shimmied out of it and he tossed it on the floor. 

Kristoff gulped. “You’re wearing the lingerie from that night.”

“What can I say?” Anna smiled. “I was hoping this would happen.”

“Well,” Kristoff ran his hand up her legs. “You’re not going to be wearing it much longer. 

Anna beamed as Kristoff slid the negligee up over her head, leaning back and looking down at her. “Wow.” he breathed, smiling down at her. “You’re...you’re absolutely beautiful, Anna.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” she quipped, reaching up and running her hands up his shirt. “But I’d like to see more.

Kristoff smiled and grabbed the back collar of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Anna sat up again and undid his belt and his pants, pushing them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. He took off his own socks because wearing socks during sex is weird.

“I’m just so happy to be here.” Anna tugged Kristoff down towards her, sliding her knees up and kissing him roughly. 

“Anna, there’s quite literally nowhere else on this planet that I’d rather be.” Kristoff said, sucking on her neck and working his way down her chest until he could take one pert nipple in his mouth and run his tongue across it. 

Anna hummed low in her throat and ran her hands through his hair. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long now.” 

“Yeah?” Kristoff said, kissing his way back up to her neck, and then sliding himself inside her.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Anna moaned. “It feels better than I imagined.” 

Kristoff thrust within her, trying to prolong this, trying to think about how goddamn lucky he was to even be here, about all the stars and paths that had to align just to have her moaning underneath him now. He didn’t have to wait long before she came undone, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him in close. He let himself go and they both laid there, breathing heavily, smiling at each other.

…

It was later that night, not even ten, and they were still facing each other, cuddled up naked, talking. 

Kristoff finally worked up the courage to ask Anna the question he feared the most. “Why did you decide to end things with Hans?”

Anna hitched her leg up higher on his hip. “It felt wrong as soon as it happened - the engagement, I mean. I knew I had feelings for you, but I also knew that I could just be being stupid, y’know.”

Kristoff smiled a little. “We probably had very similar thoughts. I wanted you so badly, I wanted you to stay, but I couldn’t have even dreamed of asking.”

“It’s probably better that you didn’t say anything.” Anna said. “I think I needed to come to terms with this on my own.” She snuggled in closer. “But I went back home, and I talked to my sister and my friend, and everything just felt...wrong. I didn’t feel how I should’ve, moving in with my fiance. So while we had an engagement party, I pulled a fire alarm. He cared about his social media, his electronics, but he didn’t come looking for me.”

“I would’ve gotten you.” Kristoff said softly. “That’s what I couldn’t say, that day where we were up in the castle. I had already let my thoughts run away from me at this point. I kept daydreaming about you, even when you were right by me.” 

Anna kissed him deeply, threading her fingers into his hair. “Is it too soon to say that I love you?”

“You’re wearing my family ring.” Kristoff said, kissing her neck. 

Anna laughed and held out her hand, admiring it. “It is beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” 

“But I ended it the next day.” Anna finished. “He was....he was really mad. He said that I was being foolish and impulsive, and reading too much into things. And I very well could’ve been. But it just didn’t mean anything. I’d rather risk everything to maybe end up with you than safely be with him.” 

“I was three good nights away from booking a flight to Boston.” Kristoff said, hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get there sooner. I almost had the money.”

“That’s not what’s important. What’s important is that I’m here. We’re here.” Anna said.

“So, the big question is - where to next?”

“What?”

“You don’t have to move to Arendelle, if you don’t want to.” Kristoff said. “I’ve got the bar almost paid off, now that I’ve caught up with the payments. I could sell the building, move to Boston...hell, we could move to Antarctica if you wanted.”

Anna scrunched her nose. “Too cold.”

Kristoff laughed. “Okay, so that narrows it down.”

Anna bit her lip, then looked up. “Would you really move to Boston?”

“You’ve got family and friends there, a job - and I’ve never seen it.” Kristoff squeezed her. “I’ve got nothing here that can’t be replaced.” 

Anna smiled. “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.”

“How much time did you take off?”

“A week and a half.” 

“Then let me give you the ten day tour of Ireland.” Kristoff said, kissing her softly. “Then we can start everything properly. I said I wanted to make plans with you - everything else is just details.”

“Good.” Anna smiled, rolling on top of him as he ran his hands up her hips. “‘Cause I’ve got a few ideas.” 


End file.
